Survivalist's Quick-Reference
This quick reference details the stat-increasing FEP gained from food easily obtained and processed in the wilderness. Thus high-tech foods (e.g. all cheese and all sausages) are not mentioned, and high risk foods described appropriately. While archery is a low-tech (branches, stones, string, maybe bones, 2 basic required skills) and useful way to deal with most animals, the use of bow and quiver disables other weapons and tools and backpack use and thus limits you. Food quality turns FEPs into fractions, giving you decimal values. Survival skill improves the quality of all roasted meats and fishes, Nettle Shirts and Nettle Pants improve Survival skill. Strength *Roasted Boar Meat (2) (hunted by "walling in" and shooting) *Roasted Bear Meat (15) (forget this. bears are agressive and can tear down structures. pretty much no way except sniping from a boat, which is medium-tech and limited, unless you bait the bear. if you can kill a bear fair and square, you probably don't need this guide anymore) *Ant Soldiers, Ant Queens (same as bears. if you have the resources and abilities to raid ant nests, you probably don't need this guide) (needs fixing ants only take like 10 UAC or you can raid, run then come back, not hard to do so) *Roasted Brill (very common fish, FEP spread between Strength and Dexterity 1:1) *Roasted Pike (rarer fish, FEP spread str-int-con 1:1:1) Agility *Roasted Rabbit Meat (1) (easily obtained by hunting. make saws and hooks from bones; if possible, start your own leather production with rabbit furs. rabbits are common in pine-fir forests) *Roasted Eel (rather common fish. if possible, store fish filets for a while and increase the "survival" skill to improve roasted fish quality, or try to amass a certain fish to get higher chances with the desired attribute, while eating other stuff and getting attributes randomly) Intelligence *Roasted Fox Meat (1) (same as boars) *Roasted Perch (again a rather common fish, see above) *Blueberries As of May 2011, Intelligence is used for concentration to study curiosities Constitution *Roasted Beef meat(2) (unless you raise cattle for hides, slaughtering milk cows is rather dumb. Hunting wild aurochs, while possible by "wall in and snipe", will make you unpopular among aspiring cattle farmers) *Bread (if you get your hands on wheat, build a quern, produce flour, build an oven and start baking. consider baking high-tech) (As of March 2010, this item no longer applies) *Pike meat and Pumpkin Flesh are risky due to FEP spread, but still easier to get than tame cows. Perception *Roasted Deer Meat (2) (deer can heal each other! hunt by fencing single animals and sniping, if at all) *Roasted Plaice (supposedly a lake fish, rare, FEP spread) * Peapods (Farm able, FEP spread) * Carrots (Farm able) Perception is extremely useful to find herbs, including Taproot (single non-crafted fishing line source), Rustroot(single mean to find mining spots), and Wild Windsown Weed seeds (random chance to find any plant). Currently the most useful skill for beginners, and very hard to raise. Charisma *Roasted Raw Mutton(1) (sheep) (A seriously bad idea. Sheep are too valuable as wool source to slaughter them for FEP; and hunting wild mouflons will make you unpopular among aspiring wool fabricants) (Given the huge new world, as long as you're none too close to anyone that would complain, it is safe to hunt wild mouflons without angering people.) *Grapes(1) (dry Grapes and eat Raisins instead) Charisma might be rather useless with no NPCs to interact with and players judging you by actions, not attributes. Dexterity *Chantrelles (1) (common plant food) *Roasted Chicken Meat (1) (same as beef and mutton, a rather bad idea unless you hunt wild chicken and don't plan on building a chicken coop sometime later. chicken are extremely rare in pine-fir forests.) *Roasted Roach (rare to common fish, comparatively little FEP but no FEP spread) *Roasted Brill (very common fish, FEP spread between Strength and Dexterity) As of March 2010, dexterity does not affect player actions (e.g. better chances in fishing, digging). Psyche (There is no easy way to raise Psyche by hunting/gathering.) *Ant Empress (see above for ant hills, FEP spread dex-psy 5:4) Psyche is in general hard to raise. There are 4 known foods to provide Psyche FEP. Those are Butter-steamed Cavebulb (high-tech and produced from very rare cavebulb mushrooms), the Ant Empress mentioned above, Ring of Brodgar, a high-tech multicomponent cake, and Wonderful Wilderness Wurst, a demanding sausage requiring the meat of five animals. It should be noted that Rat on a Stick also gives a negligible amount of Psyche FEPs, at the cost of a chance for the Black Food event and hurt FEPs. Category:Content Category:Guide